1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal surgery and, more particularly, to structure for conversion of an incision from a laparoscopic incision to a mini-laparotomy incision. The invention further contemplates a surgical procedure using the above structure.
2. Background Art
Laparoscopy is now a widely used surgical procedure. In laparoscopy, a cannula is directed through tissue to access an internal cavity. The cannula has a relatively small diameter which requires only a small incision in the tissue.
In some procedures, numerous cannulae are simultaneously used. Different types of instruments can be directed through the cannulae for simultaneous use, including a camera that allows monitoring of the procedure at a remote location. The inventor herein has invented a number of instruments to be used to perform various laparoscopic procedures, some of which are separately patented.
Laparoscopy has several advantages over conventional surgery. Most significantly, it allows the performance of surgery on an out-patient basis. This is made possible by the fact that the procedure generally only requires a small incision at each point of entry.
One drawback with laparoscopy is that while the small incisions promote early recovery, they do not lend themselves to the removal of large objects from within the cavity. While it is possible to morsel the organs or other matter in situ, in many cases this is not practical or safe. Morselling a cancerous growth or infected material may expose the internal organs to cancerous cells or infected matter.
In those instances when it is anticipated that a large object will be removed from within a cavity, it has heretofore been the general practice to perform conventional surgery even though the only requirement for the larger incision is the removal of the matter from within the cavity. The result is a lengthened hospitalization period and significant discomfort to the person on whom the operation is performed.